


Q&A pt. 2

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Q&A, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), This is so sappy, YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester, they just love each other very much, yall had sappy questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: After a while it’s time for another Q&A where Dean and Cas answer your questions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 56
Kudos: 249





	Q&A pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

“I like could become an angel, but I’d say no, just because I think it would suck to have to answer to God, as a human it’s at least optional.” Dean said as Cas started giggling.

After that the intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.

“Hi Hunters and welcome back to yet another Q&A, I’m here with my husband, Cas, to answer some of your questions, so lets get started.” Dean began the video.

“Hello.” Cas nodded, while Dean opened his phone.

“Okay, first up _@Spngrl272_ , who asks: ‘If you were to dye your hair an unnatural color what would it be and why?’ Hm, interesting, what do you think, angel?” Dean said.

Cas thought about it for a moment, then he answered: “Pink, or maybe red, because I think it would be fun mostly, I do not have a specific reason.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully and said: “Yeah, I can see that. I think I would dye it blue, but it would have to be the color of your eyes, because that’s the best color I know.”

Cas blushed and shoved Dean slightly as he said: “You sap.”

“Only for you, darling.” Dean batted his eyelashes over the top, then he turned to his phone and said: “Next one! This is from _@reesespuffs1_ and they ask: ‘What’s your favourite memory of each other?’ Now that’s a hard one.”

“I agree there are so many to pick from.” Castiel agreed.

A silence fell and it was obvious that a chunk was cut out between then and the answers while they thought about it. 

“I have one, but it’s going to sound really cheesy.” Dean said, “It’s from a few years back and we’d just moved here, we finally had our own place, you know. Anyway, it was a Saturday and you were sleeping in, but I woke up early and I was gonna surprise you with a breakfast in bed.”

Cas was smiling softly as Dean talked, but he softly broke it to say: “I remember that, I’d had a horrible week and we’d gone to bed early.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Deans voice had also gone soft, “But the sun was peaking through the curtains and it hit your face and you were just so peaceful and it was totally like a movie scene and it just struck me how lucky I was to have you and that this was real.”

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Cas said: “That was kind of cheesy, but also really sweet.”

“I try.” Dean grinned, “So, what do you got?”

“Well, it’s an old one and there were many others, who also had a lot of potential, but this was from before we were dating.” Castiel told him.

“God, that is old.” Dean commented.

“I know, but it was during exam week and I’d fallen asleep at my desk, I knew I did because I remembered thinking ‘oh god this isn’t good, I should go to sleep.” 

Cas got interrupted: “That is such an A+ internal monologue.”

“I was very eloquent back then, you might not notice it nowadays, but I was quite the talker.” Cas joked, before he went on: “So I had fallen asleep at my desk, but I awoke to you carrying me to bed, it was briefly and I dropped off again right after, but I never forgot and you never even mentioned it, but it was very sweet.”

“Ahw, thanks.” Dean said, before clearing his throat and reading out: “ _@Winter_Wolf101_ wants to know: ‘What’s the weirdest fan interaction you’ve ever had?’ Had any already, Cas?”

“Not really, unless you count that girl at the supermarket, who I made eyecontact with and she just dropped a thing full of eggs in surprise.” Cas replied.

Dean laughed at that, before he answered: “I think that had to be the time a girl asked me to sign panties and she just handed me a pair, like she carried them around just in case. Note, this was not during a convention or something, she just happened to have one in her pocket.”

“What?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know either, man, that’s why it was so weird.” Dean shrugged.

“That is quite unusual.”

“Next question is from _@Why_do_you_want_to_know_ , who asks: ‘What is Cas’ weirdest habit?’ I think we answered this in the husband tag video and I mentioned your eating habits with burgers.” Dean answered.

“Did you think of a new answer?” Cas asked.

“Lemme think,” Dean hummed, then: “Oh, yeah, Claire mentioned this to me. I hadn’t even noticed until she pointed it out, but that’s just because I haven’t lived without you for over a decade. But you don’t really blink whenever you’re listening to someone.”

“Really?” Cas frowned.

“It’s nothing bothersome or anything and I’m not even sure that counts as a habit, but it is peculiar.” Dean was quick to say.

“I guess, I don’t really feel the need to blink usually.” Cas said thoughtfully.

“Dude just you saying that would have made it into the docu.” Dean grinned, “Which brings us to the next question from _@Shazzy_Cat_1903_ and they ask: ‘We all know that Cas is an angel, but if Dean were a mythical creature, which would he be?’ What do you think?”

“I would say you’re also an angel, since you’re so caring and nice, but I don’t think you would agree with that.” Cas answered.

“Yeah.” Dean replied, “I like could become an angel, but I’d say no, just because I think it would suck to have to answer to God, as a human it’s at least optional.”

Cas choked on a breath, before he started giggling at that. Getting a glint in his eyes, Dean went on: “Or I’d go full demon, just to make us Romeo and Juliet and God would be sitting on his big throne in heaven just face-palming while you try to sneak around with me, forgetting he’s all knowing.”

Cas giggled some more, but he managed: “No, I’d try to get you to stop being a demon to make it alright again and you’d be grumpy about it.”

Dean laughed too and agreed: “Yes, yes, I would be. Very grumpy that I do not get to be a demon with little horns and a pitchfork.”

“I think that’s about as accurate as an angel having a harp, Dean.” Cas told him with a fond eyeroll.

“Aha, and how would you know that, angel?” Dean joked, getting another eyeroll.

Then more serious, he said: “Maybe I’d be a vampire, they’re cool and if you’re an angel then at least I’m immortal and get to spend forever with you.”

“That would be nice.” Cas said softly, before it cut to Dean reading the next question: “ _@Destiel_heaven_ , god, we did that ourselves didn’t we.” 

“Technically it was Sam, who came up with it.” Cas said.

Dean pointed into the camera accusingly and said: “If you’re seeing this Sam, this is all your fault.”

A small message appeared: _If I recalled correctly it was you, who first said the name out loud for the internet :( XP ~Sam_

“But what did they ask?” Cas asked.

“Uhm,” Deans eyes flickered back to his phone screen, “‘How long have you gone without talking to each other? And if you guys fight, who is the one to apologize first and make up?’”

“I don’t think we don’t talk to each other when we’re mad.” Castiel said.

“Yeah, I’m usually too sad about not seeing you that I try to make up as quickly as I can, and I think you do the same.” Dean agreed.

“But we usually don’t argue about important things, it’s mostly stupid stuff like you using my charger.” Cas said.

“It’s a pretty even balance, I’d say.”

“And I’d agree.”

“Cool, moving on then, _@Lightningbugqueen_ , what a name by the way, wants to know: ‘How have Cas’ students been acting after they found out about Dean?’ Care to enlighten us, dear?” Dean read the next one.

“Mostly the same, it gets hard to be impressed when they have to listen to me talk about American History and force them to do assignments, but there are some questions here and there whenever you upload a video and a few of them did not trust me for the week between you taking a break and your documentary about me.” Castiel answered.

“First time your teacherness saved you from having to be social.” Dean grinned.

Castiel pouted: “I don’t think teacherness is a word, Dean.”

“I thought you taught History not English.” Dean was not deterred.

“I’m not that unsocial.” Cas whined.

“I know, sunshine, but you can be awkward. I meant it as a good thing.” Dean said gently.

It was silent for a beat, then Cas said: “I guess you are right that it is nice that this isn’t effecting work in the classroom. I’d hate to think it would be my fault if they got distracted and failed.”

“You are literally the sweetest person ever when you talk about your students.” Dean told him, getting squinted confused eyes and a cocked head in return.

Dean explained: “You care about them all so much and you want them to succeed, it’s really sweet, honestly.”

“Oh.” Cas didn’t really know what to respond to that, so he just said: “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Dean smiled, before turning back to his phone to read: “ _@Dean-no-no_ asks: ‘Does Cas get jealous of all the fans swooning over Dean?’ Only you can answer that one, angel.”

“I wouldn’t call in jealousy per se.” Cas said, getting two raised brows from Dean who remembered that the whole reason Cas barged in on that live stream so long ago was because of jealousy.

“Don’t look at me like that, I wasn’t done yet.” Cas told him, “I wouldn’t call in jealousy, more possessiveness. Jealousy implies that I feel like I don’t get the same attention as your fans, but you do still pay a lot of attention to me, it’s sometimes more that I feel some comments go a bit too far for the connection there is.”

“What?” Dean asked, “I get the start, but that last part.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s- They know a lot more about you then you from them, it’s just how it is, but sometimes comments come across as if you’re both the best of buds and it can go a bit too far in my opinion.” Cas explained.

“Ah.” Dean got it, “Yeah, sometimes it can be a bit personal or uncomfortable.”

Cas nodded as Dean went on: “Now the last question is from _@FanFictionIsLife1234_ , who asks: ‘What was the moment you realized you were in love with the other?’ Ending on a sappy note.”

“You love sappy notes.” Cas teased lightly.

“I absolutely do, but that’s just between us two. I think I answered this before, about us in the forest, but I’m curious about your answer.” Dean said.

“But that’s when you realized you liked me, when did you realize you loved me, I think that’s different. I knew I liked you when I stayed with you for the holidays and I just never felt more at home and happy than I did that summer, but I knew I loved you when we’d just moved in together and suddenly I realized how domestic we’d gotten.” Castiel answered.

Dean got a thoughtful expression on his face, before he said: “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Cas grinned smugly.

“Little bastard.” Dean told him fondly, “But I do like your answer, most people don’t realize it’s the little things that really keep people together.”

“It’s kind of like in The Lord of the Rings, it’s the little things that keeps the evil at bay.” Cas agreed getting a look from Dean, “I’ve spend time with Charlie lately.”

“Ah, yeah that’ll do that to you.” Dean smiled, “But as for my answer, I think, god this is hard, I’ve always loved you it seems and picking something is hard, cause it was this slow built and suddenly I didn’t know how to exist without loving you, you know?”

Cas leaned into his side and said: “That is also a very sweet and good answer.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a moment, then Dean cleared his throat and said: “Well, I think I’m ending the video now, hopefully you all enjoyed it.”

“I’m sure they did.” Cas smiled, making eyecontact and getting a smile back that could be the definition of hearteyes.

Cutting to the endcard Dean did his outro: “Like this video if you did, leave a comment, hit the subscribe button and ring that bell, there are links to more of me and Cas over here and I’ll see you on the road, bye!”

Then the video ended.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When Dean talked about loving  
Cas my heart exploded, they’re  
just made for each other.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Lollll little demon dean killed me  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
THE QUEERS HAVE BEEN  
FED BY THE GAY OVERLORDS  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
If you told me a year ago that  
Dean would be sappy with his  
husband on main, I’d have  
laughed, what a timeline to live in  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Who is that girl with the panties  
I feel like I need to know more  
about this, wtf  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dean can carry Cass, get yo self a  
swole man  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
fuck guess it’s time to write a  
Romeo and Juliet angel/demon  
AU now, fuck  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
This man calls his husband the  
sappiest nicknames, little bastard  
and dude, get a man who can do  
both lol  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
theyre so sweet, id puke if it wasnt  
so cute  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Cas is my spirit animal when it  
comes to social interaction  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
THEYRE SO CUTEEEEEE!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> First of I want to thank you all so much for all the questions you send in, this fic literally couldn't exist without you all, so thank you so so much. This was so much fun to do and I hope you got the answer you were hoping for. 
> 
> I'm also so sorry if I missed you, I tried my best to keep track of them and stuff, but it could be that I missed you, this was not on purpose, sorry, just tell me and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Now a bit sadder news, I'm taking a break from this series. I'm swamped with uni work and I don't have time. I have a huge backlog of stuff, but not for this series and I simply don't have the time to write, so this will have to wait. I do not know when I will return to this, but don't count on it anytime soon. 
> 
> I wanted to temporarily end with this since I'd already gotten questions from you and this is literally my fave thing to write. Comments from you all mean so much to me and I just want to give back to you, since you all give me so much happiness by interacting with my work. So again thank you and till I can return to this.
> 
> As you might have guessed comments are very much welcome, but if you're shy Kudos go a long way to making me happy, so thank you for those as well! <3


End file.
